Swan
"Your eternal screams of horror will be my pop music!" - Swan Swan '(スワン''Suwan) is the main antagonist of Lollipop Chainsaw, as he is the one responsible for the zombie outbreak. He was an outcast at San Romero High, but is revealed to be an intelligent, egotistical necromancer with knowledge of Latin. Juliet regarded him as a "quiet" person, but was shocked when she discovered his summoning of the undead. Swan's past is largely ambigous and it is unknown how he obtained his ability to conjure zombies. Flashbacks indicate that he frequently suffered abuse and bullying at the hands of the other students (which varied from being robbed, harmed, rejected or humiliated). These same memories indicate that Swan harbored feelings for Juliet prior to the game after she helped him once when he was being bullied. Finding out that she was dating Nick led Swan to seek redemption. Desperate for revenge, he eventually discovered the zombie Killabilly along with ritual required to summon him and break gateways to the Rotten World, a world filled with zombies both feral and intelligent. His simple desires for revenge then turned into a desire to destroy humanity, leading to him summoning the Dark Purveyors and turning everyone, even close friends, into zombies. Swan summoned the Dark Purveyors with the intent of enacting a ritual to summon the zombie of all zombies, Killabilly. When Juliet learned of the ritual, she tried to reason with him, but Swan committed suicide by severing his own head with Lewis Legend's rifle to complete the ritual, signifying that no one, not even those he harbored feelings for, are safe from his anger. His body later acted as Killabilly's core and was later destroyed by Nick. Biographical Information *Favorite Food: Pez. *Hobbies: Murder, planning world domination. *Unknown Fact: He practices broody faces in the mirror. Quotes * "Check, one, two, three, four: It's party time, motherfuckers!" * "Magni-genocide baby!" * "Oh man, there's nothing more hysterical to me than watching this world burn." * "This world! This goverment! This society made my life a hell! Well, now everyone will know a life of hell! Forever!" * "What, you didn't have time to clean out your locker, Juliet?" * "Malicious lords! I envoke your dark forces in declaring myself god of this realm! As the pawn is present may your ritual comense, and may the Dark Purveyors appear. Now!" * "Yeah that's right! I'm your new master. And I command that you initiate the pawn into the ritual and rot everyone in this school along the way!" * "I did it! Alright guys, time for you to rot this entire school and everyone in it!" * "Let the ritual commence! Zed!" * "This is incredible! Juliet, you actually made it! Fantastic!" *''"'Oh Juliet, I've been getting so lonely since you've been wasting all my Dark Purveyors! Poor Lewis here, is the only one left!"'' *"'''Fantastic work Juliet. You did everything I thought would, start to finish. Thanks for you coperation. Now the real deal is fulfilled!" *''“You incredibly hot idiot, I already told you. For the Gates of Hell to open, a ritual must be enacted.”'' *''"A pawn, you, had to sacrifice five pre-selected zombies, and they under sacred words at the time of their deaths. Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto ( My Life, My King, for you nefarious enterprise.)"'' *''"Because your just like everyone else! You pretended to be different, but your not!"'' *"Yes! Juliet! You! Bitch!" *''"This is the end! The real end, to everything!"'' *''"This world! This school! It deserves to be destroyed! It rejected me! It ridiculed me!"'' *"So I'm gonna make this rotton school even more rotton! Rot away! Rot away! ROT! ROT! ROT! ROT! ROT!" *''"So fuck all of you! Your eternal screams of horror will be my pop music!"'' Trivia *His appearance is loosely based on Robert Smith, the lead vocalist for the 80s goth band, The Cure. Alternatively, he also looks somewhat like Marilyn Manson. *He somewhat resembles Billy, the puppet used by Jigsaw in the SAW films. *His role is loosely based on Tybalt from Romeo and Juliet. In the play, Tybalt openly opposed Romeo and Juliet's relationship, even murdering one of Romeo's closest friends. Like Swan, Tybalt was also driven by vengeance. *Swan is also similar to Mal'akh, the antagonist in Dan Brown's novel The Lost Symbol ''because both characters are necromancers and want to summon demons and become gods themselves. Both characters also want revenge on humanity, and both purposefully kill themselves to finish a black magic ritual. *His name alludes to a species of bird, which is shown as a cygnet in the early stages of life before finally maturing into a swan. It may also allude to Elizabeth Swan, a character from the [[wikipedia:Pirates of the Caribbean (film franchise)|''Pirates of the Caribbean films]] who is also driven by love and vengeance on those who dealt injustice to her. He could also be named after Isabella 'Bella' Swan, the main character in the Twilight Saga, as both are involved with the undead. *His name might also allude to The Ugly Duckling, a fairy tale of how a bullied, homely cygnet duckling is abused by his peers until he becomes a swan towards the end of the story, much like how Swan's troubled life led him to abuse his gifts as a necromancer or it could be a reference to how his life could have had better rewards had he not pursued his vengeance. *Swan is similar to Dr. Facilier, the villain of ''The Princess and the Frog ''as both characters are necromancers and social outcasts. Also, Swan somewhat physically resembles Facilier. Gallery Swan.JPG|Swan Swan Concept Art.JPG|Swan Concept Art Swan 1.JPG|Swan full size Lollipop-Chainsaw-Swan-001.jpg|Swan's face close-up Lollipop Chainsaw SS 20.jpg|Swan about to summon the Dark Purveyors Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Swan 01.jpg|Swan performing the ritual Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Intelligent zombies Category:San Romero High School Students